Philly(A Billy and Phyllis) One Shot Merry Christmas
by ladyluck538
Summary: This is a one shot. It's what I wished would have happened on 12-22-16. It's Christmas Eve in Genoa City. Billy had an affair with his brother's wife. It is over now and they are dealing with the fall out. *Not a serious writer just having fun*


**A Philly(Billy and Phyllis) one shot….."Merry Christmas"**

Traci threw a hand up in the air. "I just don't understand, it's Christmas. You and Jack are family. Sometimes family disappoint each other, but they get over it! They forgive!"

Ashley stood up. "This has gone on long enough. I'm sick and tired of it."

Billy leaned back in his chair. "It's not me. I have extended an olive branch, he is not interested."

Traci looked up at the tall Christmas tree. "It's Christmas, we should be together."

Ashley frowned. "I agree."

"He doesn't want me here. I don't want to ruin this day and if I stayed…I would. So, I'm going to leave. I just wanted to bring the presents by." Billy got up. "He'll be back soon and I don't want to fight. I don't have the energy."

Traci walked over to him. "Why don't you just call Victoria, I'm sure she will let you-"

Billy interrupted. "No, it is her time. I'll be fine."

Ashley joined them. "Where is Jill?"

"She is having dinner with Devon and his family. Yes, I could go, but I don't want to. I'm fine. I love you both. Stop by tomorrow, I'll have the kids."

They nodded and embraced….

Phyllis sat down at the bar and ordered a martini.

She pulled out her phone and looked through the various pictures.

She really missed Summer.

She wished they were spending Christmas Eve together, watching old movies, and drinking eggnog, but Summer was off having the time of her life.

She deserved it too.

It was a birthday gift from her and Nick.

She wanted to go somewhere warm and they granted her wish.

Phyllis hoped she was enjoying herself because she missed her terribly.

She slipped her phone back inside her purse.

The bartender sat her drink down and she took a sip.

"Hello, Red."

Phyllis looked up.

Jack was staring back at her.

She was actually shocked to see him standing there.

After all it was Christmas Eve.

She was also shocked that he was talking to her.

He kissed her the other day and said he was done.

She guess talking to her really didn't mean he wasn't.

"Hello, Jack."

"You changed your hair."

She nodded. "Yeah, I decided to try something different."

"It…looks good. Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Um….actually, I am going to spend it with Michael and his family. Summer is away."

"Oh, it's good you still have Michael and Lauren."

"I assume Traci and Ashley will be keeping you company?"

"Yes, I am on my way to meet them. I had a last minute meeting."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"It…was a short but important one." He gazed into her eyes.

*silence*

"Well….I should go. Have a Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too, Jack."

He walked away.

Her eyes followed him….

Billy parked his car and walked into the Genoa City Athletic Club.

He went straight to the bar.

He sat down and ordered a scotch.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

He looked to his right.

Billy smiled. "Hey, I know you…I think."

Phyllis looked around. "Why are you here? It's Christmas Eve. You should be with your kids."

"Tomorrow. It's not my night."

Phyllis crossed her legs. "Co-parenting is wonderful isn't it?"

Billy smiled. "Glorious. Your hair, it's not red anymore."

"Nope, new me."

"It suits you, but I'm sure any color would."

The bartender sat his drink down.

Billy thanked him.

He turned his attention back to Phyllis. "You know we really shouldn't be talking, someone might come in and have a fit."

She laughed. "More than likely it will be your mother or sister."

"Not likely. Their both having Christmas dinner as we speak. My mom is with the Winters and Ashley….Jack."

Phyllis nodded. "So, what are you doing besides drinking tonight?"

"Drinking a lot. Why haven't you ran off yet?"

"I don't feel like it."

He shrugged. "If someone comes, I'll just say it is my fault."

"Billy, I would never let you do that. It was just as much my fault as yours. It really should have never happened."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Billy, it shouldn't have. You and Jack are at odds. You two are fighting all of the time. He hates me. It's just a mess."

"I can agree with that. It is a mess."

She shook her head. "What we did was awful."

He sighed. "Yes, Phyllis, I know. Can we please take a night off? It's Christmas Eve."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Their eyes met briefly.

They both looked away.

They really hadn't been around each other since Thanksgiving and that was brief.

Billy did not let himself think about her.

He just moved on.

He had no choice.

He was wrong, she was wrong, they were wrong, it would never work, and that was that.

 _Most of all, she loved Jack and that was all to it._

He also loved Jack, which meant there could never be anything between them. 

He inhaled.

Her perfume filled his nostrils.

It was a smell he had become accustomed to.

A smell at times he didn't want to wash away.

Her phone rang and she answered it.

He looked over at her.

His eyes moved from her heels all the way up to her new blond locks.

She was wearing a fitted red dress.

 _She looked perfect._

His eyes fell on her legs.

Still the nicest legs he had ever seen.

They were once a staple around his waist.

He used to love running his hands across them.

He could see the imprint of her thighs through her dress.

She had beautiful strong shapely thighs.

He would grip them as he bounced her up and down on his length.

He even remembered how soft her skin felt against his.

The smell of her hair… _it all came rushing back_.

Everything he tried to forget.

How her body would respond to his touches…. _his kisses._

He remembered it all.

They would make love until they were too exhausted to stand.

He even remembered how she tasted.

He also remembered how she used to yell his name, when he would catch her off guard, and take her without warning.

He loved entering her slowly, watching her eyes fill with passion, and roll in the back of her head.

She would get so wet.

So wet, that he would stop mid stroke, pull out, and bury his face in between her thighs causing her to squirm and plead for him to stop.

 _She never meant it._

His eyes moved up to her lips.

Lips that felt great wrapped around _him._

Lips that he never got tired of kissing.

He cleared his throat.

He was reminiscing a little too much.

Things had started to get really uncomfortable below.

He smiled to himself.

Their lovemaking was intense.

Yes, indeed.

It was the best he ever had.

 _She was his equal._

It was not just the sex he missed.

There was not another person he was closer to at that time.

He could talk to her about anything.

They had more in common than he ever realized.

And she was so smart.

Also, fast on her feet.

 _Intelligence was sexy._

She taught him that.

Phyllis disconnected the call. "I apologize, that was Lauren."

"No, problem. So, are you still working in that closet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Not for long. I am…going to go work for Lauren."

Billy's eyes got wide. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that is right. I'm happy. It's time. Jack doesn't want me there. I have apologized over and over. He isn't interested. I don't-"

She stopped mid sentence. "Never mind. It's Christmas. I'm supposed to be taking a break."

Billy lifted his glass. "To breaks."

She raised hers. "To breaks."

They both started nursing their drinks.

Phyllis hated what was happening between her and Jack.

Yes, she made a mistake.

She owned it.

She really thought they could get passed it, but he didn't.

He was done.

She knew _she_ messed up but she still blamed Victor.

It was all his fault.

He started it all when he had Jack kidnapped and replaced with Marco.

She thought Victor should pay for what he did to them.

Jack wanted her to get over it.

How could she just forget an imposter was in her bed…touching her?

Having his way with her and she had no idea.

Maybe he could just move on, but she couldn't.

It took her affair with Billy for him to finally realize everything.

Realize what Victor had done.

She just wished he realized it sooner.

Maybe she wouldn't have slept with Billy?

She would have been leaning on him instead.

She guess it didn't matter at this point.

She looked briefly at Billy.

He was there during one of the darkest times of her life.

He understood how she felt.

He didn't need time or something else to happen to get to that point.

He was there from the very beginning.

Their mutual hatred for Victor brought them together.

They didn't mean for the affair to happen but it did.

She had never even looked at Billy that way before.

It was just during that time, she needed someone.

She couldn't rely on Jack….he wanted her to move on.

She couldn't rely on Summer.

She was busy giving her grandfather the benefit of the doubt.

Billy was that someone.

He was her rock.

They had gotten so close during that time.

He was her best friend.

Not Michael.

Not Lauren.

 _Billy_

But he was more than just…someone.

He was everything to her.

He would make her laugh when she wanted to cry.

He would support her when she needed it and sometimes even when she didn't.

He would say the things that she needed to hear when she felt so low.

His arms wrapped around her, made her feel protected.

They still didn't mean for any of it to happen.

Their first kiss was a shock to them both.

It caught them off guard, _but it was a great kiss._

She couldn't stop thinking about it afterwards.

Once that fire was lit, _it was lit_.

Being with him was wonderful.

It was wrong but it was…. _amazing_.

It was wrong but it was… _great._

She could go on and on.

It was more than just sex.

It went deeper.

She needed to at least admit that to herself.

They had a connection in and out of bed.

She liked talking to him because he understood.

He listened.

Who knew Billy, the screw up, could be so compassionate?

They didn't spend all of their time talking about Victor.

They talked about how they felt about everything.

Life, love, their futures, their pasts.

 _Everything_

And when they made love…nothing else mattered.

His lips all over her body, his tongue buried deep inside her… _made her crazy._

He would bury his head in between her thighs and coat his tongue _and_ face with her juices.

As soon as he was done, he would move back up and slip his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to taste what he swore he loved.

Sometimes he would ask her to lick it off.

And she would…..with cat like precision.

 _They had crazy sex._

He also loved looking into her eyes, as he joined his body with hers.

He once said, he liked it, because he wanted her focused only on him.

 _He didn't have to worry about that._

They would make love until they ached.

She would be so sore afterwards.

His body stretched her more than anyone ever had.

"Phyllis, did you hear me?"

She shifted in her seat. "I'm sorry…I guess I went somewhere else. Thinking about my new job. I'm really excited."

"You should be. I asked if you seen Jack?"

"Jack?"

"Yes, your ex husband. My brother, the one who disowned me. The one you are sitting here daydreaming about."

She shook her head. "Oh, yes. Earlier."

"I know we said we wouldn't talk about it, but give him time. He'll forgive you."

"And maybe this time next year, you and Victoria will be back together."

Billy laughed. "No, we won't. What is wrong with the people in this town? I do not want to be with Victoria anymore. Yes, we were in love once. _Once_. We tried…a lot…but no, we aren't getting back together. In fact, I'll probably be sitting right here next year. You know…I really should reserve this seat, at least for the next ten years. So that it will always be here for me."

Phyllis started laughing.

He grinned. "Tell the truth, you missed me."

"Nope, not one bit."

He brought his glass up to his lips. "Liar."

They looked into each other eyes.

 _Remembering the I love you's they once whispered._

 _The ones they swore they never meant._

Phyllis looked away. "I should get going."

She stood up and gathered her things. "Merry Christmas."

"You too."

She rushed out of the Athletic club as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Billy stared straight ahead, trying his best not to get up and go after her….


End file.
